Bretter, die die Welt bedeuten
by Dine27
Summary: Hermine, Harry und Ron sind nun im letzten Jahr in Hogwarts... um vor den Prüfungen noch etwas zu entspannen, reisen die Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin nach Obertauern zum Skifahren... Auch ihre Hauslehrer gehen mit... Pairing: HGSS...
1. Abenteuerliche Aussichten

Bretter, die die Welt bedeuten

_Disclaimer: Alle aus Harry Potter bekannten Charaktere, Orte... gehören J.K.Rowling, ihren Diversen Verlagen oder Warner Brothers. Diese Geschichte ist nicht kommerziell und dient allein der Unterhaltung und dem Spaß. Die Handlung ist (zum Teil) frei erfunden, zum Teil allerdings auch aus dem wirklichen Leben der Autorinnen entnommen und wurde von ihrer gesamten Umwelt beeinflusst. _

_Raiting: PG-16_

_Story: HG/SS (soll es zumindest werden)_

_Warnungen: Keine_

_Genre: Humor, Romanze (?)_

_Dieses Kapitel der Geschichte ist für unsere ganze Klasse geschrieben, und für alle, die an den zwei wunderschönen Skikursen 2005 und 2006 in Obertauern teilhaben konnten. Und vor allem für die, die uns das allen ermöglicht haben. _

Kapitel: Abenteuerliche Aussichten

Harry räumte gerade seinen Schrank aus. „Hier muss doch irgendwo...", noch bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, schrie jemand hinter ihm.

„Au, kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du deine Sachen hinwirfst?" Es war Ron, der sich an die Stelle am Kopf rieb, wo ihn eine Schachtel getroffen hat.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Harry, „aber ich kann das Messer von Sirius nicht finden."

„Wozu brauchst du denn das Messer?"

„Ich hab es doch immer dabei, aber seit gestern kann ich es nicht mehr finden", sagte Harry während er noch immer zwischen seinen Klamotten herumkramte.

„Ähhm, Harry", Ron hatte sich derweil im Zimmer umgesehen, „das Messer liegt neben deinen Einkaufstaschen."

„Oh, danke, ich sollte wohl besser auf meine Sachen aufpassen.", antwortete Harry, sichtlich erleichtert.

„Apropos Einkaufstaschen, hast du in Hogsmeade noch einen Skianzug gefunden?", fragend blickte Harry zu Ron.

„Ja", antwortete dieser, „und er hat gar nicht mal so viel gekostet, obwohl ich immer noch nicht verstehe, wie man freiwillig auf Brettern irgendwelche Berghänge runterfahren kann."

„Bei Muggeln gibt es sogar Weltmeisterschaften darin. Aber wenn ich recht überlege ist mir Quidditch dann doch lieber, trotzdem ich sehe dem ganzen positiv entgegen. Das einzig Blöde daran ist, dass ausgerechnet Gryffindor und Slytherin zum Skifahren gehen. Dumbledore hätte ruhig Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff mit uns gehen lassen können. Die fahren ja stattdessen zum Eiskunstlaufen."

„Ich bin ja gespannt, wer alles von den Slytherins Ski fährt… Und besonders bin ich gespannt, wer von den Lehrern unser Skilehrer wird. Also ich traue es ja weder der alten Fledermaus Snape noch der über korrekten McGonagall zu. Warum muss eigentlich ausgerechnet der Snape mit uns fahren?" Harry war leicht missgelaunt in der Aussicht 10 Tage mit Snape verbringen zu müssen. „Nun, die beiden sind nun mal die Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Slytherin, also ist es doch irgendwie logisch, dass sie mitkommen, obwohl ich es mir auch anders erhofft hatte…" Ron und Harry fingen laut an zu lachen, wurden aber von einer laut rufenden Stimme unterbrochen.

„Jungs, seid ihr fertig, es gibt Mittagessen!" Natürlich war es Hermine.

„Ja, ja wir kommen schon, keine Eile.", murmelte Ron und ging mit Harry hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Dieser war schon weihnachtlich geschmückt, in einer Ecke stand ein voll behangener Tannenbaum, ein paar Mistelzweige waren aufgehängt und man hörte weihnachtliche Musik.

Während die drei gemütlich schwatzend in Richtung der großen Halle gingen erinnerte sich Harry daran, wie Dumbledore ihnen vor einiger Zeit, genauer gesagt am Abend des Halloweenfestes, die Nachricht überbracht hatte, dass er und McGonagall übereingekommen waren, dass der gesamte siebte Jahrgang eine Wintersportwoche muggel-like einlegen sollte….

Am Abend von Halloween:

Es war still geworden in der Großen Halle. Das Festessen war vorbei und Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben. Alle blickten zu ihm, selbst die Lehrer, die meisten blickten ihn fragend an, nur über Professor McGonagall's Mund sah man ein kleines, verschmitztes Lächeln, oder war es etwa ein Grinsen, huschen. Dann begann Dumbledore zu sprechen:

„Liebe Schüler, sehr verehrte Kollegen. Ich habe ihnen etwas mitzuteilen, dass vor allem den diesjährigen Abschlussjahrgang betrifft."

Jetzt war ein gespanntes Summen eingetreten, Schüler schauten ihre Nachbarn an, und auch die Lehrer untereinander warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Dann wandte sich aber wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit Dumbledore zu, als er weiter sprach.

„Die Konrektorin Professor McGonagall und ich sind übereingekommen, dass es unseren Schülern auch einmal gut tun würde, ein bisschen in das Muggel-Leben hineinzuschnuppern, deshalb dachten wird, dass unser Abschlussjahrgang 2008 eine Wintersportwoche absolvieren sollte. Aus diesem Grund werden Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw zusammen mit Professor Sprout und Professor Flitwick Ende Dezember zehn Tage nach Kanada zum Eislaufen gehen und Gryffindor und Slytherin werden mit den Professoren Snape und McGonagall zur gleichen Zeit zehn Tage in Österreich beim Skifahren verbringen."

Dumbledore's Rede wurde von den Jubelrufen der Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaws sowie vom Aufstöhnen der Gryffindors und Slytherins unterbrochen.

„Warum ausgerechnet Slytherin, und dann auch noch Snape?", stöhnte Harry.

Doch alles, was die Schüler von sich gaben, konnte niemals den tödlichen Blick übertreffen, den Snape gerade Dumbledore und McGonagall zuwarf. Harry kannte diesen Blick, denn er selbst wurde oft genug von Snape damit bedacht, aber er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Snape ihn einer anderen Person zuwarf.

Nun redete Dumbledore allerdings weiter und es kehrte wieder Ruhe in der Halle ein.

„So, ich möchte nun die Siebtklässler bitten, sich bei ihren Hauslehrern die nötigen Formulare abzuholen und auszufüllen. Dann wünsche ich ihnen noch allen eine gute Nacht."

Nachdem Dumbledores letzte Worte in der Halle verklungen waren, begann das große Stühlerücken. Die Siebtklässler trotteten zu ihren Hauslehrern und der Rest der Schule versuchte so schnell es ging so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Snape zu bringen, da dieser äußerst miese Laune hatte.

Als Harry zu Professor McGonagalls Platz vortrat um sich seine Formulare abzuholen lächelte sie einmal kurz – etwas für sie ziemlich ungewöhnliches – und gab ihm dann die Blätter. Harry ging ein paar Schritte nach hinten, setzte sich an einen Tisch und begann zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter, _

_wir möchten sie bitten dieses Formular bitte umgehend auszufüllen und an ihre Hauslehrerin zurück zu bringen, da diese Angaben sehr wichtig für die baldige Wintersportwoche/Wintersporttage sind._

_1. Falls sie vorhaben das alpine Skifahren (mit 2 Brettern an den Füßen) zu wählen geben sie uns bitte folgende Angaben: _

_Größe: …… cm_

_Gewicht: ……. Kg _

_Könnensstand: ……….. (wenn sie nicht ehrlich sind, werden wir das merken!)_

_Vorhandene eigene Ausrüstung: ……. _

_Schuhgröße: …… _

_2. Falls sie vorhaben das Snowboard fahren (mit einem Brett) zu wählen, bräuchten wir folgende Angaben von ihnen: _

_Gewicht: ….. kg _

_Könnensstand: ………. (wen sie nicht ehrlich sind, werden wir das merken!) _

_Vorhandene eigene Ausrüstung: ……. _

_Schuhgröße: ………_

_Helmgröße: ……. _

_Wir bitten sie das Formular wahrheitsgemäß und so genau wie möglich auszufüllen. Auch möchten wir darauf hinweisen, dass wir keine Haftung für eigene Ausrüstung übernehmen und sie deshalb eventuell einen Wiederfindezauber darauf legen sollten. Außerdem möchten wir darauf hinweisen, dass beim Snowboard fahren UNBEDINGT (!) ein Helm zu tragen ist, dieser kann geliehen werden, wie auch die restliche Ausrüstung, den Skifahrern ist es frei gestellt. Auch hier ist das Leihen der Ausrüstung möglich. _

_Herzliche Grüße _

_M. McGonagall _

Nachdem Harry das Erste Formular gelesen hatte, machte er sich darüber, das Zweite hervorzukramen und durchzulesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter, _

_wir möchten sie bitten, dieses Formular umgehend an ihren Elternteil/Vormund zu schicken, damit es sobald wie möglich ausgefüllt zurück in Hogwarts sein kann. Es wäre nicht hinderlich, wenn sie es auch einmal lesen würden, da es die grundlegenden Informationen enthält! _

_Sehr geehrtes Elternteil, sehr geehrter Vormund, _

_Ich darf ihnen mit der größten Freude bekannt geben, dass der Abschlussjahrgang 2008 von Hogwarts zur Abwechslung zehn Tage mit einer muggeltypischen Sportart begnügen wird, dem Skifahren bzw. Snowboardfahren._

_Nun einige Informationen: _

_Ort und Unterkunft:__ Jugendgästehaus Obertauern - Tauernhof_

_Kursdauer:__ 10 Tage von 25.12. bis 4.01. _

_Kosten:__ für Flug, Busfahrt, Liftkarten, Versicherung, Vollpension, die Ausrüstung kann kostenfrei komplett von der Schule geliehen werden_

_60 Galleonen für Ski Alpin _

_45 Galleonen für Snowboard _

_Bitte überweisen sie die Anzahlung von 30 Galleonen auf das extra für diesen Zweck bei Gringotts eingerichtete Konto der Schule Nummer 443299432 und senden sie ihren Kindern das Formular mit ihrer Unterschrift zurück. Diese werden anschließend von den jeweiligen Hauslehrern wieder eingesammelt. _

_Bitte denken sie auch daran, für die teilnehmende Person angemessene Kleidung zu besorgen, __**wir empfehlen für das alpine Skifahren: **_

_1 Skianzug (entweder kombiniert aus Jacke und Hose oder im ganzen), diesen können sie in jedem Muggelsportgeschäft oder in ausgewählten Zauberergeschäften bekommen, für Fragen wenden sie sich bitte an die jeweiligen Hauslehrer, diese können ihnen eine Liste aushändigen, welche Läden diese Kleidungsstücke führen._

_Mind. 5 Paar Skisocken, Beschaffung siehe Skianzug._

_1 oder 2 Mützen, da es den Schülern und Schülerinnen nicht erlaubt ist mit Stirnband, Kopfwärmezaubern oder ähnlichem zu fahren. _

_1 Paar Skihandschuhe, Beschaffung siehe Skianzug_

_1 Skibrille, Beschaffung siehe Skianzug_

_**Für Snowboard: **_

_1 Skianzug (Beschreibung siehe Ski Alpin)_

_Mind. 5 Paar Skisocken (siehe Ski Alpin) _

_1 Paar Skihandschuhe (siehe Ski Alpin) _

_1 Skibrille (siehe Ski Alpin) _

_1 Sicherheitshelm, ist PFLICHT (!) bei diesem Kurs, dieser kann von der Schule ausgeliehen werden. _

_Außerdem sollten sie Geld wechseln lassen, da es in Österreich, wo die Fahrt hingehen soll, Muggelgeld gibt, dass sich Euro (€) nennt. Eine Galleone entspricht ungefähr dem Wert von 7€, bitte geben sie ihren Kindern genug Geld mit, da die Fahrt auch einen Ganztagesausflug nach Salzburg beinhaltet. _

_Ich freue mich sehr darauf, den Schülern und Schülerinnen eine etwas andere Fahrt bieten zu können, wir möchten an dieser Stelle allerdings noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass Zaubern auf der gesamten Fahrt NICHT erlaubt ist. Ich hoffe, dass alle Schüler und Schülerinnen an der Fahrt teilnehmen können und gesund wieder in Hogwarts ankommen. Falls ihre Tochter/ ihr Sohn nicht an der Fahrt teilnehmen kann senden sie uns bitte schriftlich einen Grund. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_A. Dumbledore _

_--- Hiermit bin ich einverstanden, dass mein Sohn / Tochter an der Wintersportwoche/ den Wintersporttagen teilnimmt. _

_--- Hiermit bin ich nicht einverstanden, dass mein Sohn/ Tochter an der Wintersportwoche / den Wintersporttagen teilnimmt, ich werde sobald möglich eine schriftliche Erklärung dazu an sie senden. _

…………………………

_Unterschrift _

Harry saß längere Zeit nur da und starrte auf das Blatt. Es war tatsächlich wahr. Harry wusste natürlich, dass Skifahren bei den Muggeln sehr beliebt war, aber da die Dursleys nie Skifahren gewesen waren, und wenn ihn sicherlich nicht mitgenommen hätten, hatte Harry keine Ahnung davon. Hermine, die sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte, ging es da schon etwas anders, sie war öfter mit ihren Eltern Skifahren gewesen und schwärmte ihnen gerade allen davon etwas vor. Allerdings war Harry etwas flau im Magen, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sich anstellen würde. Ron dagegen war wieder einmal etwas skeptisch:

„Und was soll das bringen, sich Bretter an die Füße zu schnallen und damit den Berg hinunter zu fahren?"

Hermine war natürlich vorbereitet und meinte: „Nun, Spaß Ron, deshalb macht man so etwas, das ist der Sinn daran. Außerdem würde es deiner Figur ja vielleicht auch mal gut tun, etwas Sport zu machen."

Damit hatte sie einen Nerv getroffen, wie Harry wusste. Ron war derzeit dauernd unzufrieden mit seinem Aussehen. Allerdings hatte er das außer Harry noch keinem erzählt. Aber Hermine war das offenbar aufgefallen. Jedenfalls drehte Ron sich jetzt um, ließ mit einem Gemurmelten „Accio Federkiel" eine Feder herbei fliegen und begann damit das Formular auszufüllen.

„Was ist denn jetzt nun wieder?", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und zauberte sich ebenfalls einen Federkiel herbei. Dann begann auch sie das Papier zu beschreiben. Harry saß zwischen seinen zwei besten Freunden und schnaubte ungläubig, dann füllte auch er das Blatt aus. Als er fertig war, brachte er es zurück zu Professor McGonagall und beschloss noch schnell einen Abstecher in die Eulerei zu machen um das andere Formular gleich an Sirius zu schicken, er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, ob dieser gerade am Grimmauldplatz 12 war, aber auch wenn nicht, würde Hedwig ihn sicher finden.

„Harry? Harry? Träumst du?", langsam drang Rons Stimme zu ihm durch, er was so darin versunken gewesen, sich an den Tag zu erinnern, als sie die Nachricht mit der Klassenfahrt bekommen hatten, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er mittlerweile schon mitten in der großen Halle stand.

„Ich hab nur nachgedacht.", sagte er und wollte sich gerade einen Platz suchen, als eine Stimme durch die Menge schnarrte, die man unmöglich überhören konnte, und Harry wusste leider genau wer es war:

„Potter, Weasely, warum stehen sie hier so dumm rum und halten den Verkehr auf? 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Professor Snape kam durch die Menge auf sie zu. „Wenn sie sich nicht bald bewegen werden's 20!"

Schnell setzten sich die beiden an den Gryffindor-Tisch, wo Hermine gerade ein Buch an ihren Becher mit Kürbissaft lehnte. „Na, ausgeträumt?", sagte sie, dann kicherte sie einmal und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Harry und Ron begannen ein Gespräch über ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke. „Also Harry, ich kann dir nur noch einmal für diese wunderbaren Hüterhandschuhe danken, die sind (er senkte die Stimme) wirklich praktischer als das Geschenk von Hermine." Die beiden begannen zu lachen, Hermine hatte jedem von ihnen ein großes Buch mit dem Titel „Wie breche ich mir beim Skifahren nicht alle Knochen" geschenkt, offenbar glaubte sie, das würde viel bringen. Aber Harry und Ron hatten es jeweils schon nach einem Blick darauf ganz nach unten in ihren Schrank verbannt. „Ja, also ich finde meinen neuen Pulli von deiner Mutter ja auch großartig.", sagte Harry dann. Dieses Jahr hatte Misses Weasely ihm einen Rot-Goldenen Pulli gestrickt, auf dem ein Löwe zu sehen war. Ron hatte ebenfalls einen solchen bekommen, der perfekt mit seinem flammend roten Haar harmonierte und so konnten die zwei Freunde jetzt im Partnerlook rumlaufen. Das Beste an der Sache war aber, dass Hermine auch einen bekommen hatte, das Dreigestirn war also bestens für den Winter gerüstet.

Während Hermine noch über ihrem Buch (Magie der Zaubertränke Band 2, eine Ausgabe für Studenten im 2. Semester), brütete, geschah plötzlich etwas seltsames. Ein großer Federbüschel fiel von der Decke und landete direkt in einer Schale mit Kartoffelpüree. Der Püree spritzte über den halben Tisch und bedeckte einen Großteil der Gryffindors damit.

„Erol", sagte Ron nur und fischte die, wie jetzt auch die anderen erkennen konnten, bewusstlose Eule aus der Schale.

„Ratzeputz!", sagt Hermine und schnell waren alle mit Püree bekleckerten Schüler wieder sauber. „Ist ihm was passiert?", Hermine sah Ron fragend an.

„Ich glaube nicht Herm, der Püree hat ihn ja weich landen lassen, aber ich glaube ich bringe ihn mal zu Hagrid, damit er sich ihn mal ansehen kann, vielleicht kann er ihn etwas aufpäppeln, bevor ich ihn wieder zurück nach Hause schicke. Dann stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Der Tag verging für die Schüler der 7. Klasse ziemlich langsam. Alle freuten sich schon auf die morgige Abfahrt und den Beginn der Klassenreise, allerdings schien es fast so, als ob die Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaws dieser etwas optimistischer entgegen sahen, als die Gryffindors und Slytherins. Dies war vielleicht der guten Laune zu verdanken, mit der Professor Snape derzeit durch die Korridore ging und Schülern mitunter für „zu lautes gehen" oder auch „verbotener Weise stehen bleiben" Punkte abzog. Er machte nicht einmal einen Unterschied zwischen den Häusern, was ein absolutes Phänomen war, obwohl den Slytherins natürlich nicht ganz so viele Punkte abgezogen wurden, wie den restlichen Häusern. Die Schüler konnten sich das nur dadurch erklären, dass er offenbar keine Lust hatte, mit ungefähr 20 17jährigen Schülern Skifahren zu gehen, konnte man ihm auch fast nicht verdenken, denn für ihn würde das sicher kein Vergnügen werden….

Harry schlief wie die meisten anderen Siebtklässler in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht, sie alle quälten sich mit der Erwartung des Neuen, Unbekannten herum, außer Hermine, sie schlief schon kurz nachdem sie sich in ihr Bett gelegt hatte wie ein Stein. Das waren gute Aussichten für den nächsten Tag.


	2. Hermine hat Probleme

Bretter, die die Welt bedeuten

Dieses Kapitel ist für Julia und Stella,

für alle die helfenden Kommentare, und die weniger helfenden!

Stella, wir vermissen dich!!

Julia, wir hoffen, du bleibst noch lange bei uns.

2. Kapitel: Hermine hat Probleme

Harry erwachte ziemlich früh an diesem Morgen. Sofort wusste er, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Hedwig saß auf seinem Bett und kreischte. Die Eule machte einen ziemlichen Lärm und so waren auch seine Zimmergenossen bald geweckt. Sie sahen auf die Uhr – es war 5 Uhr morgens – bedachten Harry mit einem „stell das Vieh ruhig oder wir schmeißen es aus dem Fenster"-Blick und drehten sich wieder um.

Währenddessen sprang Harry auf, schnappte sich Hedwig und gab ihr einen Eulenkeks. Sie quiekte nun zufrieden und leiser und streckte ihr Bein aus, an dem die von Harry sehnsüchtig erwartete Nachricht von Sirius war. Sein Pate hatte ziemlich lange gebraucht, um die Einverständniserklärung zurück zu schicken und Harry war gespannt den Grund zu erfahren.

Nun nahm er Hedwig den Brief ab, streichelte ihr durchs Gefieder und sagte: „Bist eine gute, jetzt geh in die Eulerei und ruh dich aus, du hast die nächsten Tage frei, weist du, ich bin nämlich nicht da, und du wirst hier in Hogwarts bleiben, haben wir uns verstanden?" Sie kniff in seine Hand, dies zeigte ihm, dass sie verstanden hatte. Dann flog sie davon und Harry faltete den Brief auf. Im Licht der gerade aufgehenden Sonne konnte er jedes Wort der kurzen Nachricht lesen:

_Lieber Harry, _

_es ist toll, dass ihr mal eine Klassenfahrt in Hogwarts unternehmt, bitte sieh mir nach, dass dieser Brief so lange gebraucht hat, Hedwig konnte mich einfach nicht so schnell finden, da ich gerade etwas sehr wichtiges erledige. Die Einverständniserklärung habe ich beigelegt und ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Skifahren. _

_Grüße an Ron & Hermine _

_Schnuffel _

Harry legte den Brief beiseite und fand noch einen Bogen Pergament, es war die Erklärung, dass Harry am Kurs Teilnehmen durfte.

Harry lehnte sich an die Lehne seines Bettes und dachte über Sirius Brief nach. „Etwas sehr wichtiges erledigen", murmelte er vor sich hin. Bestimmt bedeutete das, dass Sirius gerade auf einer geheimen Mission für den Orden war, denn in fast jedem anderen Fall hätte er Harry genau mitgeteilt, was er gerade tat, aber bei Dingen, die sich um den Orden des Phönix drehten, konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein, schließlich könnte die Eule ja abgefangen werden. Eigentlich wollte sich Harry aber jetzt keine Gedanken über dieses Thema machen, deshalb verdrängte er es aus seinem Kopf. Er nahm das zweite Blatt, auf dem Sirius Unterschrift (nun gut, es war nur ein Tatzenabdruck) prangte, dies würde den Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore, die bestimmt beide in Sirius Aktivitäten eingeweiht waren, sicherlich reichen.

Er stand auf, suchte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, der über dem Stuhl hing und tippte einmal auf das zusammengerollte Papier. Es verschwand. Harry grinste und machte sich dann weiter darüber seinen Koffer zu packen, wenn er schon einmal wach war, konnte er das auch machen, schließlich hätte er eigentlich schon gestern fertig sein sollen, jedoch hatte er dann einfach keine Lust mehr gehabt und es auf heute verschoben. Er war froh darüber, dass Hermine das nicht wusste, sonst hätte sie ihm bestimmt wieder einen Vortrag gehalten.

Einige Stunden später saß Harry schon beim Frühstück, als Ron nach unten kam. Er sah noch ziemlich unausgeschlafen aus und Harry konnte ihm das nicht verübeln, schließlich war er genau wie alle anderen aus ihrem Schlafsaal, erst weit nach Mitternacht eingeschlafen. Hermine dagegen, die schon länger als Harry am Frühstückstisch saß und über ihrem Tagespropheten brütete, sah wie immer taufrisch aus, nun ja, schließlich war es für sie ja nicht das erste mal, dass sie zum Skifahren ging.

„Na Jungs, schlecht geschlafen", flötete sie jetzt. Man sah es den beiden aber auch wirklich an.

„Ja, hab ich", sagte Ron, „und ich hab noch nicht einmal fertig gepackt… muss ganz schnell wieder hoch." Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich ein Stück Toast und setzte sich. In einem Affentempo verschlang er es und verschluckte sich gleich an dem Becher Kürbissaft, den er hinterher schüttete.

Während Harry Ron auf den Rücken klopfte sagte er: „Ach ja, ich habe heute morgen eine Nachricht von Schnuffel bekommen, ich soll euch grüßen",dann fragte er Hermine: „Du, Herm, wie ist das Skifahren eigentlich so?"

„Nun,", antwortete Hermine, „ich finde es sehr schön, allerdings ist es nur schwierig mit meiner Höhenangst zu vereinbaren, von daher mache ich das nicht wirklich oft. Außerdem ist es für einen Muggel wirklich teuer, aber wir bekommen es hier recht billig… Und dazu bekommen wir auch noch das tollste Skigebiet, dass es überhaupt gibt. In den Alpen ist es einfach am besten, ich war selbst mit meinen Eltern vor einigen Jahren dort. Allerdings an einer anderen Ecke, aber da ist es wirklich voll geil.", damit schloss sie ihren Vortrag über das Thema Skifahren und las weiter in ihrem Tagespropheten.

Während Harry sich wieder Ron zuwandte, landete plötzlich eine große Schleiereule vor Hermine. Sie streckte ein Bein aus, an dem eine Rolle Pergament befestigt war. Hermine nahm ihr den Brief ab und die Eule flog davon.

„Von wem ist denn der?", sagte Ron überrascht zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen, er hatte den Kürbissaft immer noch nicht ganz überwunden.

Hermine öffnete den Brief, als ob sie Ron nicht gehört hätte, schon nach einer Minute wurde sie blass, kurz darauf schluckte sie, dann liefen ihr langsam ein paar einzelne Tränen über die Wangen.

„So ein Arsch", würgte sie hervor, wischte sich über die Wangen und legte den Brief vor sich hin. Harry versuchte den Brief zu schnappen, doch sie hielt ihn fest.

„Was ist denn Herm, lass es mich doch sehen, ich kann dir bestimmt helfen." Harry versuchte auf sei einzureden.

„Joa, wir könne dir besti helfe", würgte Ron hervor, der schon wieder den Mund voll hatte. Hermine lächelte zerknirscht und warf Harry dann den Brief hin. Sie konnte ihn nicht einmal ansehen.

Harry entfaltete diesen und erkannte die Handschrift nicht so fort, trotz dem las er:

_Liebe Hermine, _

_der Anlass ist traurig, die Nachricht ist kurz und eindeutig, kein drum herum reden, kein leichter machen als es ist. _

_Unsere Beziehung ist beendet. Ich kann nicht, hass mich nicht.()_

_Vicky._

_(Anmerkung der Autorin: „Ich kann nicht, hass mich nicht." Ist ein Zitat aus Sex and the City aus der 6. Staffel, Burger schreibt das Carry, auf ein Post it!, und macht damit Schluss mit ihr. Die Rechte gehören allein den jeweiligen Produzenten, Drehbuchautoren, etc.) _

„Vicky?", Harry sah Hermine an. „Viktor Krum?", sagte Ron, der über Harrys Schulter mitgelesen hatte. Harry blickte Ron an, jetzt überkam ihn bei dem Namen „Vicky" eine Erinnerung an einige unschöne Szenen während des Weihnachtsballes zum Trimagischen Turniers in ihrem vierten Schuljahr, die er eigentlich schon erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.

Hermine nickte nur stumm. Sie war einem richtigen Tränenausbruch nahe. „Wir waren zusammen, seit ich ihn letzten Sommer besucht hatte… Und jetzt… jetzt DAS!", nun brach sie wirklich in Tränen aus und weinte in ihren Tagespropheten.

Harry und Ron wussten nicht so genau, was sie machen sollten. Sie saßen einfach nur stumm da und beobachteten Hermine, Harry kam wenigstens auf die Idee ihr den Rücken zu tätscheln, was sie aber auch nicht aufhören lies zu weinen. Schließlich war es sogar so weit gekommen, dass Professor McGonagall hinter Hermine auftauchte und fragte:

„Weasely, Potter, was haben sie mit ihr angestellt?"

Diese Äußerung schien Hermine wieder halbwegs zur Vernunft zu bringen und schnell log sie: „Tut mir leid Professor," sie schniefte, „ich habe versehentlich einen Tränenzauber auf mich losgelassen, ich hatte nur darüber nachgedacht, wie die Beschwörungsformel lautete und schon fing ich an zu weinen, da Harry und Ron das nicht mitbekamen, wussten sie nicht, was mit mir war."

Harry und Ron waren verblüfft über diese 1a Lüge, das hätten sie niemals von Hermine gedacht, dass sie Professor McGonagall so etwas auftischen konnte. Da hatten sie die liebe Hermine wohl unterschätzt.

„Nun gut, Miss Granger, 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für diese dumme Sache. Und nun belästigen sie die restlichen Schüler bitte nicht weiter mit ihren Zaubern.", damit wandte sie sich zum gehen und schritt zurück an den Lehrertisch.

„Hermine, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so eine Lüge drauf hast.", Ron sah sie an, als wäre sie eine andere Hermine, als die, die er kannte.

„Ich gehe hoch. Wir sehen uns ja dann.", meinte Hermine nur und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Ron und Harry starrten ihrer Freundin nach und fuhren dann mit dem essen fort.

Hermine war tatsächlich in den Gryffindorturm hoch gerannt und hatte sich dort auf ihr Bett geworfen. Und während sie dort lag, weinte sie. Sie weinte, bis sie selbst nicht mehr konnte. Dann dachte sie über die bisherige Beziehung mit Viktor Krum nach. Es hatte ihr alles so perfekt erschienen. Sie hatte ihn wirklich geliebt, und er hatte sie geliebt. Hatte. Doch sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was denn so schreckliches gewesen war, dass er Schluss gemacht hatte, und jetzt ausgerechnet heute. Sie hatte sich so auf diesen Tag gefreut, und jetzt hatte er ihn ihr mit diesem Brief vermiest.

„Der Kerl ist deine Tränen nicht wert." Sie blickte auf. Lavender und Parvati standen neben ihr.

„Wer hat euch davon erzählt?", Hermine war bereit, jeden, der es ausgeplaudert hatte umzubringen.

„Keiner Herm, aber man sieht es dir doch an, du läufst durch die Gegend wie eine wandelnde Leiche und deine Augen sind ganz verheult, dann sind wir dir eben hier her gefolgt und als du jetzt hier damit weiter gemacht hast haben wir als Frauen eben 1 und 1 zusammen gezählt, es war wirklich nicht schwer, du bist nicht die einzige, die so was durchmachen muss, glaub es mir.", Lavender hatte immerhin in solchen Sachen mehr Erfahrung als Harry und Ron, deshalb konnte sie Hermine auch leichter trösten.

„So, und jetzt nimm die Schokolade hier. Vergiss den Typen, er war es nicht wert. Und er ist ganz bestimmt keine einzige deiner Tränen wert, Herm!", Parvati wusste auch, wie man andere Mädchen wieder aufpäppelte, offenbar hatte sie es schon oft genug gemacht. Sie nahm die Tafel Schokolade, die Parvati ihr hinhielt.

„Danke.", würgte Hermine hervor und setzte sich auch ihr Bett. Die anderen beide setzten sich dazu und sie war schon ein bisschen fröhlicher gestimmt. Dann sah sie auf dir Uhr und rief: „Oh scheiße! Wir müssen in 5 Minuten am Portal sein, für die Abfahrt!"

Auch an den anderen Mädchen war dies völlig vorbei gegangen und so warfen sie sich schnell in ihre Muggelklamotten, da sie ja „Inkognito" reisen würden und ganz wie Muggel sein sollten. Dann rannten sie mit ihren schweren Koffern nach unten und schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig ans Portal, wo Snape, McGonagall und die anderen Gryffindors und Slytherins sie schon erwarteten. Selbst Harry und Ron waren schon da. Dann konnte es ja los gehen.

„Nicht drängeln Thomas!", rief Snape durch die Menge, „5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", folgte es gleich darauf. Professor McGonnagall kräuselte die Lippen und wandte sich dann Hermine zu.

„Miss Granger, als Schulsprecherin werden sie abwechselnd mit Professor Snape und mir in den Korridoren Wache gehen um sicher zu stellen, dass die Schüler sich ruhig verhalten. Sie übernehmen die zweite Wache, ich komme zu ihnen, wenn meine beendet ist, bitte nehmen sie im hintersten Abteil Platz." Dann drehte sie sich um und stauchte ein paar Slytherins zusammen, die sich in den Zug drängeln wollten.

Hermine wandte sich unterdessen zu Harry und Ron: „Also, ihr habt's gehört, ich muss ins letzte Abteil, kommt ihr mit oder lasst ihr mich alleine?" Sie wartete die Antwort der zwei Jungs nicht ab und hievte ihren Koffer in den Zug. Die anderen beiden folgten ihr natürlich.

„Miss Granger," sagte eine Stimme, ziemlich weit weg, wie Hermine fand. „Ich wecke sie ja nur äußerst ungerne, aber ihre Wache hat vor 5 Minuten begonnen. Deshalb möchte ich sie bitten aufzustehen.", jetzt war die Stimme ziemlich nah, außerdem erkannte sie Hermine als die von Professor McGonnagall. Sie sprang sofort auf und nickte dann, um ihrer Hauslehrerin zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Dann ging sie aus dem Abteil um ihren Wachdienst anzutreten, im Hinausgehen nickte sie Harry und Ron noch einmal zu und zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, auch wenn ihr überhaupt nicht danach zumute war.

Sie schritt durch die ruhigen Korridore zwischen den verschiedenen Abteilen. Die meisten ihrer Mitschüler schienen zu schlafen. Allerdings drang aus einem Abteil ziemlicher Lärm. Sie sah hinein und stand geradewegs vor einem heftig knutschenden Pärchen. Die beiden sahen sie an und Hermine überkamen einige gerade in diesem Fall unschöne Erinnerungen. Sie drehte sich um, versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, schaffte es aber nicht. Gerade vor ihr war ein Abteil in dem es totenstill war. Sie sah kurz hinein, konnte auf den ersten Blick nichts entdecken, aber dies war auch nicht verwunderlich, vor lauter Tränen in den Augen konnte sie schon fast gar nichts mehr sehen.

Sie ließ sich auf eines der Sitzpolster fallen und begann haltlos zu schluchzen, dabei murmelte sie: „Dieser sau blöde Idiot, dieses absolute Arschloch, dieser arrogante Quidditsch-Macho, dieser, dieser … aufgeblasene Mistkerl!!!!!" Bei den letzten Worten war sie ziemlich laut geworden.

Plötzlich sagte eine Stimme ihr gegenüber: „Na na, Miss Granger, solche obszönen Worte aus ihrem Mund…"

Ohne aufzublicken, und überhaupt zu realisieren, wer da vor ihr saß, sagte sie nur: „Na ich hab doch Recht, dieser verfickte Schönling, hat bestimmt schon die nächste, und ich hab nur diesem Arschloch geschlafen!"

„Brauchen Sie ein Taschentuch?", fragte die Stimme, die ihr ziemlich verstraut vorkam, aber doch auch irgendwie sehr unbekannt…

„Ja, das wäre gut.", antwortete sie. Als sie hoch sah, erkannte sie mit vollem Entsetzten, wer ihr da gerade ein Papiertaschentuch reichte. Es war ihr Zaubertrank Lehrer Professor SNAPE! Sie sah ihn entgeistert an und sagte dann mit zitternder Stimmte: „…. D…. Danke." Dann wurde ihr plötzlich schwarz vor Augen.


	3. Chapter 3

Bretter, die die Welt bedeuten

Bretter, die die Welt bedeuten

Dieses Kapitel möchten wir den

Zwillingen Thorsten und Timo widmen.

An dieser Stelle sollten wir anmerken,

dass es ein sehr „schmerzlicher" Verlust war.

Aber ihr wart immer nett und auch gut...

3. Kapitel: Zugfahren ist viel schöner als Fliegen

Als Hermine wieder zu sich kam, standen mehrere Personen um sie herum. Sie konnte, durch das Wackeln um sie, spüren, dass sie immer noch im Zug war, der sie nach London, besser gesagt nach Paddington bringen sollte. Von dort aus würden sie den Heathrow-Express zum Flughafen London-Heathrow, dem größten Flughafen Großbritanniens nehmen.

Hermine fragte sich, warum sie lag. Dann kam ihren Erinnerung schlagartig wieder. Viktor Krum hatte in einem total beschissenen Brief mit ihr Schluss gemacht, dann hatte sie ihren Kontrollgang gemacht und dieses Pärchen getroffen, welches sie so an sie zwei erinnert hatte. Anschließend war sie dann in ein – vermutlich – leeres Abteil gegangen und hatte geheult und geflucht und Krum beschimpft, um schließlich zu merken, dass ihr Zaubertranklehrer ihr gegenüber saß und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte. Außerdem war ihr während sie so damit beschäftigt gewesen war Krum zu beschimpfen wohl noch etwas anderes herausgerutscht, von dem Snape am allerwenigsten hätte wissen sollen... Das war einfach zu viel für sie gewesen. Da hatte ihr Körper beschlossen für kurze Zeit mal das Licht auszumachen... Und jetzt hatte er beschlossen Hermine mitten in diese Szenario zu schleudern, dass sich, als sie die Augen aufschlug vor ihr offenbarte.

Da standen Harry und Ron zwischen den zwei Professoren. Die beiden Schüler funkelten den Zaubertranklehrer böse an und Snape sah zu Hermine. Natürlich musste er als Erster bemerken, dass sie wach war:

„Miss Granger", sagte er, „schön das sie wieder unter uns weilen. Da sind wir alle erleichtert." Seine Stimme war wieder voll vom üblichen Sarkasmus, nichts mehr zu hören von der vorherigen Freundlichkeit und dem mitfühlenden Tonfall...

,Vielleicht hast du dir das ja nur eingebildet.', sagte eine Stimme in Hermines Kopf. ,Nein, das hab ich nicht', gab Hermine gehässig an diese Stimme zurück. Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie Snape verteidigte, aber irgendwie war da etwas, dass sie sich nicht erklären konnte. ,Vergiss es' ,meinte sie zu sich selbst und sagte dann: „Haben sie mich wohl schon vermisst?" Snape schnaubte hörbar und wandte sich dann ab. Dies gab Harry und Ron die Möglichkeit mit ihrer Freundin zu reden. Sie fragten:

„Was ist denn passiert? Professor McGonagall kam nur zu uns und meinte du wärtst zusammengebrochen."

„Nun, es war einfach zu viel für mich heute, ihr wisst ja die Sache mit dem verpatzten Tränenzauber und dann auch noch der Schlafmangel...", Hermine log mal wieder nach Strich und Faden, ohne dass man es ihr auch nur im entferntesten ansah.

„Ja, Miss Granger, das mag sein, jedenfalls sollten sie sich jetzt erst einmal ausruhen. Potter! Weasely! Ihre Freundin braucht jetzt Ruhe, bitte kommen sie mit mir, sie können sie später abholen, der Zug wird in weniger als einer Stunde Paddington erreichen." Damit verließ die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor mit Harry und Ron im Schlepptau das Abteil, in dem nun nur noch Hermine und Snape waren.

Als dieser sich zum Gehen wandte, sagte Hermine: „Professor?"

Er drehte sich um.

„Danke, dass sie's keinem gesagt haben."

Ohne irgendeine Reaktion drehte Snape sich um und verließ ebenfalls das Abteil. Hermine beschloss sich noch ein wenig hinzulegen. Die Jungs würden sie dann schon wecken, wenn der Zug in London ankommen würde.

Als Severus Snape das Abteil indem Hermine lag verlassen hatte, dachte er über das nach, was passiert war.

Er war in dem Abteil gesessen und hatte darüber nachgedacht, ob er morgen lieber schwarz oder schwarz tragen sollte. Er war noch nicht zu einer Entscheidung gekommen, als plötzlich eine total verstörte Miss Granger in sein Abteil gestolpert kam. Sie hatte ihn offenbar nicht gesehen, denn während sie weinte, fing sie an jemanden – vermutlich einen Jungen – zu beschimpfen.

Weil sie ihn anscheinend immer noch nicht gesehen hatte, hatte er versucht sie zur Ruhe zu bringen, doch dadurch hat er alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Schließlich war ihr etwas rausgerutscht, dass bestimmt nicht für seine Ohren gedacht war.

,Und was hast du getan?', fragte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. ,Ich hab ihr ein Taschentuch angeboten.', gab er zurück, Ja, ok, es war wirklich etwas dumm gewesen. Als Miss Granger ihn dann doch noch bemerkt hatte, oder besser gesagt bemerkt hatte, dass ER, Severus Snape es gewesen war, dem sie gerade eines ihrer intimsten Geheimnisse wohl eher unfreiwillig erzählt hatte, war sie vor ihm ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen.

,Leider hab ich sie nicht mehr auffangen könne', dachte er. Doch da meldete sich wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf: ,Was heißt hier „leider"?'

Severus dachte darüber nach, aber er kam zu keinem wirklichen Schluss.

Dann jedenfalls hatte er sie aufgehoben und auf die Sitze gelegt. Im Anschluss daran war er zu McGonagall gegangen, die ihn gleich wieder schief angesehen hatte. Aber natürlich hatte er ihr nichts gesagt. ,Natürlich', spottete sie Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Er rieb sich die Schläfen. Was war heute nur mit ihm los? Normalerweise hatte diese Stimme absolut kein Mitspracherecht, aber heute...

Jedenfalls hatte er sich dann bereit erklärt, ganze zwei Stunden bei der „kleinen" Granger zu bleiben, bis sie schließlich, zwei Minuten nachdem Potter und Weasely in das Abteil geschneit kamen, wieder aufgewacht war.

Aber jetzt kannte er das Geheimnis der Kleinen und er würde wohl oder übel ein Auge auf sie haben müssen. ,Müssen?' ,Halt die Klappe!', herrschte er die Stimme an, Ja, müssen.

„Herm, Herm!", Hermine hörte Ron's Stimme. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Tatsächlich stand Ron vor ihr und redete auf sie ein.

„Wir sind in zehn Minuten in Paddington, deshalb solltest du langsam aufstehen und deine Sachen holen, außerdem solltest du..."

„...was sollte ich, Ron?" Hermine wirkte etwas verwirrt.

„Nun ja..." Ron druckste etwas herum.

„McGonagall will, dass wir alle diesen komischen Anstecker tragen, und glaub nicht, dass du davon verschont bleiben wirst..." Er hielt einen grell pinken Button hoch. Hermine erkannte, dass auch er schon einen davon an seinem Pulli trug.

„Nun, dann werde ich es wohl tun müssen...", stöhnte Hermine. Ihr tat noch alles weh, sie war wahrscheinlich ziemlich hart auf den Boden gefallen, als sie ohnmächtig wurde.

,Hätte Snape mich nicht auffangen können?', dachte sie, dann aber versuchte sie diesen Gedanken schnell wieder los zu werden, doch irgendwie konnte sie die Vorstellung davon nicht verdrängen...

„Herm, träumst du?", das war Harry. Er hatte den Kopf zur Abteiltür hereingesteckt und hinter ihm sah Hermine ihren eigenen, Rons und Harrys Koffer.

,Ja', dachte sie, sagte das aber lieber nicht.

„Nein, mit tut nur alles ziemlich weh. Würde mir einer von euch aufhelfen?", damit sah sie die beiden Jungs flehend an. Sofort hielt Ron seine rechte Hand hin und zog sie zu sich hoch. Trotzdem verlor sie das Gleichgewicht, landete aber schließlich in Rons Armen.

„Danke", sagte sie und er half ihr schließlich zur Tür, da sie nun wirklich nicht auf der Höhe ihrer Kräfte war.

Missmutig starrte er den Button in seiner Hand an. ,Was bescheuerteres ist der alten Kuh nicht eingefallen.', dachte Snape. ,Was denkt sie eingentlich, wer sie ist? Hätte sie wenigstens eine annehmbare Farbe nehmen können, aber pink?! Diese dumme Gans denkt doch nicht, dass ich dieses scheußliche runde Ding an meinen Pullover mache.'

In diesem Moment steckte McGonagall ihren Kopf durch die Abteiltür. „Severus, kommen sie endlich, in zwei Minuten sind wir am Bahnhof." Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten und blieb an ihrem selbst gestalteten Anstecker, auf den sie sehr stolz war, in Snape's Hand hängen. „Sie wissen aber schon, dass mein Button an ihren Pullover gemacht werden muss. Ich bestehe darauf, und mache keine Ausnahme!" Sehr schlecht gelaunt nahm Snape den Button und befestigte ihn an seinem Pulli. „Jetzt besser?", murmelte er McGonagall entgegen. „Viel besser, Severus.", sie brachte ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen und verschwand aus seinem Abteil.

Jetzt war er wieder ganz alleine. Er nahm seinen Koffer und bewegte sich nach draußen. Es war schon alles voller Schüler, die einen heiden Lärm machten.

„RUHE", brüllte Snape, und sofort war alles still. Die Schüler hatten gelernt, dass mit Snape nicht zu spaßen war. Und wenn er so schlechte Laune hatte, wie heute, musste man besonders vorsichtig sein. Also versuchten die Schüler soweit wie möglich von Snape entfernt zu bleiben.

Dann hielt der Zug. Die Schüler drängten alle nach draußen und versammelten sich auf dem Bahnsteig. Jetzt waren sie alle ganz still.

Professor McGonagall sagte: „So, jetzt warte wir hier auf den Heathrow-Express, der uns zum Flughafen bringen wird."

Die Schüler aus Zauberfamilien sahen sich verstohlen um. Hermine war gerade dabei Ron zu erklären, was ein Flughafen ist, als der Zug einfuhr.

Wieder entstand großes Gedrängle, denn jeder wollte einen guten Platz erwischen. So drängten sich auch Hermine, Harry und Ron durch dir Tür und konnten noch einen Platz erbeuten.

Kurz nachdem sich der Zug erneut in Bewegung gesetzt hat, fragte Ron: „Musst du nicht wieder mit den Lehrern aufpassen, Herm?" Erschrocken hüpfte Hermine auf die Beine. „Oh, shit, dass hab ich total vergessen." Schnell schlüpfte sie auf den Gang und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Professoren.

„Ach, Miss Granger, schön dass sie uns auch mal wieder beehren." Snape hatte wieder ein hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Professor McGonagall macht gerade die Runde. In fünf Minuten sind sie dran. Fühlen sie sich dazu wieder in der Lage?" Snape wirkte diesmal sogar leicht aufdringlich.

„Natürlich!", verteidigte sich Hermine schnell. Sie schaute noch einmal zu ihm und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Die Zugfahrt dauerte nicht einmal 20 Minuten, dann erreichten sie den Flughafen. Die Schüler und Lehrer stiegen aus und bewegten sich geordnet durch die Gänge, die sie zu den Schaltern der Fluggesellschaften brachten, wo sie ihre Tickets abholen konnten.

Hinter sich hörte Harry Malfoy leise flüstern: „Vielleicht haben die Muggel ja doch ein bisschen was im Hirn."


End file.
